


Gilded Cage

by Fandom_girl21



Series: Eternal Siblings [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: 11x09 coda, Chuck is God, Chuck is lonely, Dysfunctional Family, Family Drama, Family Feels, Family Fluff, God's A+ Parenting, Heaven, Hell, Other, Purgatory, Team as Family, The darkness is addictive, big sis Amara, heavenly wrath, the Pit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-14
Updated: 2015-12-14
Packaged: 2018-05-06 17:19:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5425361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandom_girl21/pseuds/Fandom_girl21
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maybe it's too late for God to make a move, maybe it's not. Maybe he's screwed either way.</p><p>Or, God reflects on the pull his sister has over everyone including himself, and if he should intervene or not. He wonders if it is even the right thing to do if he does.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gilded Cage

Chuck could feel the headache coming. He could feel the sinews of the earth beneath his home.

He could hear the pain of the people streets away. It felt like a weight in his very bones.

Distantly in a small corner of his mind he could hear the screams from the pit. Could feel the pain as they tore at each other's wings.

In another corner of his mind he could hear the alarms of the host. Could see as they spat and clawed at each other to restore some semblance of order.

In his blood he could feel them wither and thrash. His first creation, the first monsters. They called to him to release them from their eternal prison. Saying they'd help him fight her, save the world from the one that corrupted them without meaning to.

He could barely concentrate long enough to walk, let alone write. He was going to lose everything. His home, his sanity, his world... His family. 

Curse this world, its inhabitants. Curse them all to the moment of creation. This world had too much noise. Too much anger, too much life. Too much of everything.

But then she came. She with her plan, with her superficial judgments. The first time she used her power on a human, he could stand long enough to cross the room without convulsing.

The second time he was able to write a full page. The third he realized he been yearning for it. Craving something that he'd forgotten he was addicted to.

Then the angels had come, the heavenly wrath had rained down on her. And for a long time he didn't feel her presence. She couldn't die, but she could be hurt.

He came to check on her, placed her in an isolated forest. Away from the prying eyes of his host and the curious grasp of his children.

He knew if he showed himself now no one would stand with him. He knew if he didn't do anything she would destroy it all. He was trapped either way, he knew he had done this to himself. 

He was trapped in a gilded cage of his own making and he'd forgotten how to escape. He wasn't even sure he wanted to anymore. It would be so easy this way, to just let her come and lull him back to the days of before. Before when this all had been just a far fetched dream, a half-formed idea. Back when he had been too scared to actually consider ever leaving his sister's embrace.


End file.
